Галиция
thumb|right|Герб Галиции в составе Австро-Венгрии в XIX веке thumb|right|200px|Монета польского короля [[Людовик I Великий|Людовика, чеканенная для ГалицииMONETA RUSSIE]] Гали́ция (также Галичина́ Андрей Дикий. Неизвращенная история Украины-Руси, том II. Глава «Западная Украина-Русь»Ф. И. Свистун. Прикарпатская Русь подъ владѣніемъ Австріи. Львов, 1895—1896 (djvu)) ( , , ) — историческая область в Восточной Европе, расположенная на территории современных Ивано-Франковской, Львовской, Тернопольской областей Украины, Подкарпатского и большей части Краковского воеводств Польшиуниверсальная энциклопедия. Название произошло от города Галич, который был первой столицей Галицко-Волынского княжества. Существует версия, что название Галиция гораздо старше города Галича, который в летописях упоминается только в XII веке. само же название встречалось ещё в византийских источниках и происходит от греческого слова "галис" ( — соль) . Действительно, с древних времён в данном регионе производится добыча соли, древнейший способ — выпаривание ропы. Соляной промысел упоминается во многих летописях, на гербах некоторых городов региона (в частности в гербе города Дрогобыч) изображены топки соли. История thumb|250px|right|Русь в [[XII веке]] * 981 — киевский князь Владимир Великий в войне с польским князем Мешко I захватил Червен и Перемышль, включил их земли в состав Руси. * 1141 — сын Володаря Ростиславича Владимирко объединил Галицкую землю и перенес столицу в Галич, давший свое имя всему княжеству «Галицкое княжество». * 1199 — Роман Мстиславич объединил земли Волынского и Галицкого княжеств в составе Галицко-Волынского княжества. В 1254 году Даниил Галицкий принял в Дорогочине титул «короля Руси» от папы римского Иннокентия IV, основав галицкий королевский дом. Потомки Даниила именовали себя «Rex Russiae» и «duces totius terrae Russiae, Galicie et Ladimirie» («король Руси» или «князь всей земли русской, галицкой и владимирской». Еще его потомок Юрий II Болеслав в 1323-1325 годах в грамотах именуется князем Малой Руси, "Dei gratia natus dux minoris Russiae"ЭСБЭ: Галицкое княжество. В результате длительной, Пятидесятидвухлетней войны (1340 по 1392 год) между Польшей и Литвой, земли Галицко-Волынского княжества были разделены — Польское королевство получило часть княжества с городами Галичем и Львовом, Подляшье, Люблин и южные земли Подолья, а также — часть Волыни с городами Белзом и Холмом, а Великое Княжество Литовское — Волынь с Владимиром и Луцком, Полесье и часть Подолья . В составе Польши thumb|250px|left|Галиция (Russia) на карте [[Речь Посполитая|Речи Посполитой в XIV веке]] thumb|200px|Русское воеводство на карте [[Речь Посполитая|Речи Посполитой]] В 1434 года из земель Галицко-Волынского княжества король Владислав III Варненчик образовал Русское воеводство, административным центром которого стал город Львов. Коренное (восточнославянское) население Галичины (Галиции), Буковины, Закарпатья называло себя «руськими» или «русинами». Уже к началу 16-го века вся социальная верхушка Галиции была окатоличена и полонизирована. За прошедшие после Брестской унии 1596 г. столетия грекокатолическая (униатская) церковь укоренилась в Галиции и стала традиционной религией для многих её жителей. С 14-го века в Галиции существовала крупная еврейская община. Евреи занимались торговлей, производством одежды, бытовых предметов, украшений, выделкой кожи и т. д., порой объединяясь в собственные ремесленные цехи (Львов, начало 17 в.). Ссужая деньгами королей и шляхту, они получали откупа на взимание налогов и местных сборов (дорожных, мостовых и прочих), брали в аренду имения, земли, лесоразработки, мельницы, шинки и т. п., что объясняет необычно высокий процент сельских жителей среди евреев Галиции (к 1765 г. — 30% всего еврейского населения на востоке и 40% на западе). Дважды, в 1648 и 1655 гг., Львов держал в осаде Богдан Хмельницкий, но каждый раз снимал осаду, удовлетворившись выкупом. В составе Австро-Венгрии . 1915.]] Вследствие первого раздела Польши в 1772 часть галицких земель (80000 кв. км) вошла в состав владений Габсбургов — (впоследствии Австро-Венгрия) — с названием Королевство Галиции и Лодомерии и Великое Герцогство Краковское. В 1786 к королевству присоединена Буковина, сделавшаяся австрийской с 1777 года. По третьему разделу Польши (1795) Австрии досталась северная часть Галиции до реки Буга, названная Западной Галицией, в отличие от прежде приобретенной Восточной ГалицииЭнциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона. Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона сообщает: Галиция досталась Австрии на основании соглашения между тремя монархиями в 1772 г. (1-й раздел Речи Посполитой). Многовековое польское господство довело этот край до полного разорения. В особенности страдала восточная часть Галиции, населенная русским (малорусским) племенем. Русское дворянство давно уже было здесь ополячено, хотя в домашнем быту употребляло еще народный язык; мало-помалу подчинилось польской культуре и русское купечество, и высшее духовенство. Остались верны своей народности только мелкие ремесленники, крестьяне и низшее духовенство ("попы и хлопы"). Русской интеллигенции не было в Галиции; не было ни высших, ни средних учебных заведений. Рядом австрийских правительственных распоряжений в Галиции была значительно ограничена власть помещиков над крепостными и разграничены их права и обязанности, хотя помещики требовали, чтобы на ними по-прежнему осталось ничем не ограниченное право распоряжаться не только трудом и имуществом, но и личностью своих крепостных, как это было при польской власти. Были приняты меры к поднятию культурного уровня и авторитета униатского духовенства. Был дан ряд правительственных стипендий русинам для получения образования в униатской духовной семинарии в Вене, а униатские епископы были уравнены в правах с католическими, например, в праве участия во вновь установленном Галицийском Сейме. В 1809 году галицкие поляки подняли против Австрии восстание в надежде на поддержку Наполеона. Повстанцами был захвачен Львов и начались расправы с верным Австрии населением, прежде всего с русско-униатским духовенством. Население Галиции во время этого восстания заняло позицию определённо враждебную по отношению к восставшим полякам и активно помогало австрийским войскам и властям в их борьбе с повстанцами. 14 октября 1809 года в Шенбруннском дворце в Вене был подписан мирный договор, по которому Наполеон присоединил почти всю Западную Галицию с Краковом и Замостьский округ в Восточной Галиции (50000 кв. км и 1 1/2 млн. населения) к великому герцогству Варшавскому, а Тернопольский округ (9000 кв. км и 400000 жит.) отошел к России. Венский конгресс 1815 года передал Западную Галицию царству Польскому, которое вошло в состав Российской империи (русский император становился и польским королём), Тернопольский округ возвращен Австрии. Краков с округом признан самостоятельной республикой, но в 1846 она была упразднена, и Краков занят Австрией, а в 1849 году, с титулом великого герцогства, вошел в состав коронной земли Галиции, в том же году Буковина выделена в самостоятельную область австрийской короны. thumb|400px|Королевство Галиции и Володимирии показано под номером 6 Европейские революции 1848 года, которые называли «Весной народов», распространились на многие страны Европы, в том числе и на Австро-Венгрию и на Галицию (см. Революция 1848 года в Галиции). 25 апреля 1848 г. был опубликован проект конституции Австрийской империи, предусматривающий введение демократических свобод и ликвидацию пережитков феодализма. Это вызвало новый всплеск либерального движения в Галиции. Центром революции стала Рада Народова во Львове, под руководством которой в городах и местечках провинции была создана целая сеть революционных органов управления и отделения национальной гвардии. Выборы в имперский парламент способствовали развитию местной прессы и сплочению польского дворянства, горожан и интеллигенции вокруг Рады Народовой. Либерализация политической системы привела также к подъёму национального движения среди галицийских русинов. Во главе украинского движения встала униатская церковь. Австрийцы учли настроения широких масс Галиции и всячески содействовали их антипольской и проавстрийской активности. При покровительстве австрийского генерал-губернатора Франца Стадиона в 1848 году была создана первая русинская политическая организация — Главная Русская рада ( , Галицийская рада), которую возглавил епископ Григорий Яхимович. Особенностью русинского национального движения этого периода была резкая враждебность польским либералам, представляющим интересы помещиков, и подчёркнутая лояльность императору. Это предопределило появление элементов национального конфликта в революции 1848 г. в Галиции. По инициативе Галицийской рады в Восточной Галиции стали формироваться местные русинские комитеты из представителей интеллигенции и духовенства. Были выдвинуты требования расширения прав русинов в Галиции и нового раздела провинции на две части: польскую Западную Галицию и русинскую Восточную. В июне 1848 г. вопрос о разделе Галиции обсуждался на Славянском съезде народов империи в Праге. Представители Рады Народовой и Русской рады принимали активное участие в работе этого съезда, формируя особую Польско-русинскую секцию. Одним из решений этого мероприятия стало соглашение 7 июня о признании равенства национальностей Галиции. На съезде галицко-русских учёных в 1848 году ставился вопрос об изучении истории Галиции как части общей истории Руси на основании национального единства русского народа. Подтверждалось существование единого для всей Руси (от Карпат до Камчатки) литературного языка. Некоторые исследователи также указывают на то, что Галиция участвовала в создании общерусского литературного, «книжного» языкаБ. А. Успенский Краткий очерк истории русского литературного языка, М. 1994.. Конфликт между поляками и русинами в Галиции то затихал, то разгорался в зависимости от внутренней политики австрийского правительства в национальном вопросе. Поддерживая то одну, то другую сторону, австрийское правительство создавало в Галиции некое равновесие, дававшее, в конечном результате, возможность управлять этим краем. Галицкий сейм В 1861 г. был создан краевой сейм Галиции для решения вопросов местной жизни провинции. Он собирался на основании указа австрийского императора раз в год во Львове. Исполнительным органом сейма был краевой комитет (пол. Wydzial Krajowy).5-88735-064-4 А.Ю. Бахтурина. Политика Российской империи в Восточной Галиции в годы Первой мировой войны, М. 2000, стр. 29. Самоуправление осуществлялось посредством сейма (выдела краевого), советов и выделов (комитетов) уездных и советов деревенских ("рада громадска"). Сейм состоял из 8 архиепископов и епископов, 3 ректоров университетов и 141 выбираемого депутата, из которых приходилось 74 на мелких собственников, 44 на более крупных, 20 на города и 3 на торгово-промышленные палаты во Львове, Кракове и Бродах. Депутаты выбирались на 6 лет. На сейм в Вену Галиция посылала 63 депутата, из которых 23 — мелкие собственники. Уездные советы состояли из 26 членов, избираемых на 3 года. Избирательная система была такова, что поляки всегда имели большинство. Краков и Львов имели городские думы и особое самоуправление. Языком управления и сейма был польский. Наука и образование Университет в Кракове основан в 1364 году, во Львове — в 1661. Преподавание велось на польском языке, за исключением нескольких русских кафедр во Львовском университете. Гимназий 21 (одна иезуитская), прогимназий 2, реальных школ 3. В большинстве низших школ язык преподавания малорусский, который тоже употребляется в одной гимназии во Львове и в перемышльской. В остальных гимназиях учебный язык польский, в Бродах и одной гимназии во Львове немецкий. Русинам была предоставлена возможность начать обучение на родном языке в начальных школах и вводить преподавание его в гимназияхА.Ю. Бахтурина. Политика Российской империи в Восточной Галиции в годы Первой мировой войны, М. 2000, стр. 38. В Российской же империи секретным циркуляром министра внутренних дел Валуева 1863 года, а затем Эмским указом Александра II 1876 года были введены серьёзные ограничения на употребление в печати украинского языка. С этого момента издание украинской литературы начало перемещаться из России в Австро-Венгрию, превратившуюся в своеобразное убежище для украинских литераторов. Во Львов на некоторое время перебрался и крупнейший украинский общественный деятель того времени М. Драгоманов. Главные ученые и другие общества Галиции: Академия наук в Кракове, с богатой библиотекой и археологическим музеем; общество (Zakład) имени Оссолинских, во Львове, с библиотекой, музеями, картинной галереей; Польское общество естествоиспытателей, галицко-русская матица, Общества имени Качковского и Шевченко во Львове. К концу XIX века Галицию стали называть «украинским Пьемонтом», уподобляя её роль той, которое Сардинское королевство сыграло в объединении Италии. М.Грушевский, который в 1894 г. переехал из Киева во Львов, утверждал, что Галиция являлась «передовой частью украинского народа, которая давно обогнала бедную российскую Украину», что «до сих пор Галиция шла, а Украина стояла или шла за Галицией».IBSN 5-88735-064-4 А. Ю. Бахтурина. Политика Российской империи в Восточной Галиции в годы Первой мировой войны, М. 2000, стр. 39. Галицко-русское движение XX век 15 декабря 1902 г. в Петербурге было образовано Галицко-русское благотворительное общество. По утвержденному Министерством внутренних дел 8 октября 1902 г. уставу общество ставило своей целью “оказывать всякого рода нравственную и материальную поддержку русским галичанам и их семействам, временно или постоянно проживающим в Санкт-Петербурге. Помимо благотворительной помощи уроженцам Галиции, общество стремилось также содействовать ознакомлению русского общества с жизнью Прикарпатской Руси, её прошлым и настоящим. К 1914 г. по данным правления общества последнее насчитывало около 700 членов. В записке по польскому вопросу чиновник российского МИД Олферев в 1908 г. писал, что в результате политики австро-венгерских властей в Галиции “украинцы сольются в единый самостоятельный народ и тогда борьба с сепаратизмом станет невозможной. Пока в Галиции живет еще русский дух, для России украинство не так еще опасно, но коль скоро австро-польскому правительству удастся осуществить свою мечту, уничтожив все русское в Галиции и заставить на веки забыть о некогда существовавшей Червонной Православной Руси, тогда будет поздно и России с врагом не справиться”. Боязнь проникновения в Россию идей украинского сепаратизма из Галиции заставила в 1909 г. российское министерство внутренних дел и министерство финансов принять решение о регулярном выделении средств на “помощь прикарпатским русским”. В 1911 г. П.А. Столыпин отпустил единовременно 15 тыс. рублей на расходы по выборам в австрийский парламент. Речь шла о помощи организациям “москвофильской” ориентации. Ежегодно по запросу министра внутренних дел выделялось 60 тысяч рублей и 25 тысяч рублей непосредственно через министра финансов. Распределение и передача государственных сумм на поддержание и развитие русских культурно-просветительных учреждений прикарпатских славян были полностью в ведении В.А. Бобринского и камергера Гижицкого. Правительство доверяло им указанные суммы, не контролируя их и не требуя отчета в расходовании денег. Это делалось, в первую очередь, для того, чтобы исключить возможные осложнения на дипломатическом уровне. Выделяя средства, российское правительство полностью устранялось от того, как и на что они используются. Помимо государственных субсидий ещё 10—12 тысяч рублей ежегодно давали частные пожертвования. Все перечисленные средства в соответствии с уставом Галицко-русского общества должны были расходоваться на культурно-просветительные цели. Фактически это были самые разнообразные мероприятия как культурного так и политического характера. Центральное место в культурной работе отводилось распространению русского языка в Галиции, поскольку вопрос о культурно-языковой ориентации составлял основу программы галицийских “москвофилов” и с 1909 г. приобрел политическое звучание. В мае 1910 года австрийские власти закрыли все «русофильские» организации Буковины («Общество русских женщин», «Карпатъ», «Русско-православный народный дом», «Русско-православный детский приют», «Русско-православная читальня», «Русская дружина»), а также русские бурсы (общежития для учащейся молодёжи) в Черновцах и Серете. Имущество организаций было конфисковано. Причиной запрещения деятельности русских организаций были голословные обвинения в шпионаже и государственной изменеЗабытый этнос. Перед самым началом Первой мировой войны, в феврале 1914 г. бывший российский министр внутренних дел П.Н. Дурново в своей пророческой "Записке" писал про Галицию: "Нам явно невыгодно, во имя идеи национального сентиментализма, присоединять к нашему отечеству область, потерявшую с ним всякую живую связь. Ведь на ничтожную горсть русских по духу галичан, сколько мы получим поляков, евреев, украинизированных униатов? Так называемое украинское или мазепинское движение сейчас у нас не страшно, но не следует давать ему разрастаться, увеличивая число беспокойных украинских элементов, так как в этом движении несомненный зародыш крайне опасного малороссийского сепаратизма, при благоприятных условиях могущего достигнуть совершенно неожиданных размеров."Записка Дурново Первая мировая война В период Первой мировой войны территория Галиции стала театром боевых действий. В Галиции австрийцами были сформированы подразделения Украинских сечевых стрельцов, которые воевали на стороне австрийской армии. 16 августа 1914 был объявлен набор в Польские легионы при австро-венгерской армии, созданные по инициативе польских националистических деятелей проавстрийской ориентации во главе с Ю.Пилсудским. К осени 1914 в ходе Галицийской битвы российскими войсками была занята практически вся восточная часть Галиции и часть западной Галиции. Было создано Галицийское генерал-губернаторство. Уже через день после взятия Львова, 5 сентября 1914, в городе начала свою работу канцелярия графа Г. Бобринского, который был назначен Военным генерал-губернатором Галиции. Канцелярия продолжала деятельность до 14 июля 1915 г. Российское правительство планировало в дальнейшем интегрировать восточную часть Галиции в состав непосредственно России, а западную Галицию (населённую в основном поляками) — в состав Царства Польского. Деятельность администрации Г. А. Бобринского длилась меньше года, в условиях постоянных военных действий, поэтому трудно говорить о целенаправленной политике гражданского управления. По мере продвижения российских войск по территории Галиции и Буковины были образованы две губернии, Львовская и Тернопольская, позже также Черновицкая и Перемышльская. Губернии делились на уезды, их администрация и на губернском, и на уездном уровне практически полностью комплектовалась чиновниками из России. Только двое из местных уроженцев заняли должности помощников начальников уездов. Местные уроженцы использовались лишь в качестве переводчиков и мелких чиновников. Это объяснялось не только недоверием к местным жителям со стороны российской администрации, но и тем, что большая часть местной русофильской интеллигенции была репрессирована австрийскими властями в самом начале войны (См. статью Талергоф). В уездах западной Галиции из-за преобладания поляков в населении на должности назначались российские чиновники польской национальности. В отношении лиц, которые подозревались в шпионаже в пользу Австро-Венгрии (особенно это касалось евреев), предпринимались репрессивные меры (выселение в отдалённые районы России, взятие заложников, запрещение передвижения в пределах генерал-губернаторства и др.) Были высланы и многие священники грекокатолической церкви (в частности, митрополит Андрей Шептицкий). В 1914—15 годах было административно выслано 1962 человека. В 1915 г. было взято 554 (по другим данным — 700) заложников. Как правило, ими были предприниматели, директора банков, городские головы. Объявлялось, что евреи берутся в заложники поскольку по доносам евреев австрийские власти преследовали русинов за сотрудничество с российскими оккупационными властями.IBSN 5-88735-064-4 А.Ю. Бахтурина. Политика Российской империи в Восточной Галиции в годы Первой мировой войны, М. 2000, стр. 192—193. Программа мероприятий в отношении униатов и униатского духовенства разрабатывалась националистически настроенными деятелями, как в Галиции, так и в Петрограде. На заседании Петроградского отделения Галицко-русского общества 14 сентября 1914 года была принята подробная резолюция по религиозному вопросу в Галиции. Эти предложения В. А. Бобринского были первоначально одобрены протопресвитером военного и морского духовенства Щавельским, а затем Верховным Главнокомандующим великим князем Николаем Николаевичем. За 9 месяцев управления русскими властями территорией Восточной Галиции по данным канцелярии военного генерал-губернатора по разрешению Г. А. Бобринского было назначено в приходы 86 православных священников. Из них 35 по ходатайствам прихожан и 51 по удостоверениям архиепископа Евлогия. Эти данные отличались от данных канцелярии архиепископа Евлогия, согласно которой к 4 апреля 1915 года в Восточной Галиции находилось 113 священников. Нередко переход в православие или не переход в масштабе отдельного села был связан с тем, какая именно сторона — униаты или православные — оказывалась в состоянии больше заплатить уездному начальнику (См. статью Конфессиональная политика Российской империи в годы Первой мировой войны). Галиция была оставлена российскими войсками в результате германского наступления. Для избежания мобилизации населения Галиции в австро-венгерскую армию командующий Юго-западным фронтом генерал Иванов издал приказ о высылке в Волынскую губернию всего мужского населения в возрасте от 18 до 50 лет. По данным печати, к августу 1915 г. в России было около 100 тыс. беженцев из Галиции.IBSN 5-88735-064-4 А.Ю. Бахтурина. Политика Российской империи в Восточной Галиции в годы Первой мировой войны, М. 2000, стр. 182,189. Многие (не менее 20 тысяч) «русофилы» были заключены австрийскими властями в концентрационные лагеря Талергоф и Терезин, некоторые были казнены. В 1916 восточная часть Галиции была вновь оккупирована российскими войсками в результате «Брусиловского прорыва». После распада Австро-Венгрии и появления возможности легализовать русское движение во Львове в декабре 1918 во Львове был создан Русский исполнительный комитет, который стоял на антибольшевистских позициях и способствовал созданию военного подразделения из русских галичан в составе Добровольческой армии. После Первой мировой войны 1 ноября 1918 на территории Восточной Галиции и Буковины была провозглашена Западно-Украинская Народная Республика. К 20-м числам того же месяца вся Восточная Галиция была захвачена поляками, а Буковина была полностью оккупирована Румынией. Правительство ЗУНР, переехало в Тернополь, а в конце декабря — в Станислав (ныне — Ивано-Франковск). 22 января 1919 года был подписан «Акт злуки», который провозгласил объединение с Украинской Народной Республикой. Армия Западно-Украинской народной республики (УГА — Украинская Галицкая Армия) с переменным успехом, невзирая на острый дефицит боеприпасов, провизии и амуниции, воевала с польскими войсками до 15 мая 1919 года, когда сформированная и вооружённая во Франции 70-тысячная польская армия генерала Юзефа Халлера, которая была переброшена в Галицию якобы для борьбы с большевиками, начала боевые действия против УГА и вытеснила последнюю практически со всей территории Галиции. В дальнейшем УГА предприняла попытку контрнаступления (Чортковсая операция), вследствие которой был достигнут временный успех — часть Галиции была освобождена от поляков, однако уже к средине июля 1919 года УГА была полностью вытеснена польскими войсками за реку Збруч. После этого существование ЗУНР как государственного образования практически прекратилось, хотя правительство существовало в изгнании до 1923 года Довідник з історії України у 3 т. / Укл. І.Підкова, Р.Шуст. — Львів, 2001. На территории Западной Галиции в г. Тарнобжег была провозглашена Тарнобжегская республика. За этим последовали Советско-польская война 1919—1921 годов, в ходе которой на короткое время (июль—сентябрь 1920) была провозглашена Галицийская Социалистическая Советская Республика Галиция в составе Польши thumb|400px|Юго-восток Польши и исторические области Волынь и Галичина (Галиция) в период между двумя Мировыми войнами По Рижскому договору 1921 года, Западная Украина, в том числе Галиция, вошла в состав Польши. В 1921 году в результате Рижского договора и решения Амбасадоров от 1923 года, территория Восточной Галиции была передана Польше. По условиям договора на территориях с украинским населением, Польша обязалась обеспечить украинцам равные с поляками права и гарантировать национально культурное развитие, предоставить автономию, открыть университет и т.д. Ни одно из этих условий правительство Польши не выполнило. Украинцы фактически считались людьми второго сорта подлежащими ополячиванию и католизации. Политика Польши была направлена на насильственную ассимиляцию и полное уничтожение украинского характера Восточной Галиции, Волыни, Холмщины, Подляшья и других территорий, на которых этнические украинцы составляли большинство или представляли значительную часть населения. В начале 1920-х — середине 1930-х годов Галиция стала основной территорией действия УВО и с начала 1930-х — ОУН, придерживающихся «пропаганды мысли общего революционного срыва украинского народа», несмотря на малочисленность этих формаций в сравнении с легально действовавшими политическими партиями, объединявшими этнических украинцев (крупнейшей была УНДО). Их террористические и провокационные действия вызывали наибольший резонанс в обществе Галиции. В начале 1920-х годов УВО вела активную пропагандистскую деятельность, провоцирующую украинское население Галиции к саботажу действий польского правительства — переписи населения, уплаты налогов, призыва в польскую армию, выборов в сейм и сенат. В течение 1922 года на землях Галиции была зафиксирована череда саботажно-диверсионных актов, из них 38 на железнодорожном транспорте. Поджигались военные склады, повреждалась телефонно-телеграфная связь, совершались нападения на жандармерию. Широкий резонанс имел рейд боевиков УВО в Тернопольской округе — «они разрушали и поджигали польские фольварки, дома польских колонистов, убивали польских полицейских и жандармов». Всего в 1922 году было убито 20 «польских пособников», 10 «полицейских и их „агентов“» и 7 «польских военных». 15 октября 1922 боевики УВО убили украинского поэта и журналиста С. Твердохлеба — лидера «Украинской хлеборобской партии», выступавшего за мирное сосуществование с поляками. В этом же 1922 польским органам безопасности удалось арестовать члена УВО М. Дзинкивского, признания которого позволили арестовать практически весь актив боевиков организации в Галиции. Это практически прекратило активность УВО в 1923. Она восстановилась в 1924 году — в 1924—1925 УВО переключилось на «экспроприацию польского имущества». Для осуществление экспроприаций краевой комендант УВО Ю. Головинский создал «Летучую бригаду», занявшуюся нападением на почтовые дилижансы и кареты, почтовые отделения и банки. 28 апреля 1925 при нападении на главную почту Львова им досталось 100 тысяч злотых (около 25 тысяч долларов) — что было громадной суммой в то время. Польской полиции удалось ликвидировать «Летучую бригаду» лишь к концу 1925 года. 19 октября 1926 во Львове был убит польский школьный куратор Я. Собинский. Убийство совершил боевой референт УВО в крае Роман Шухевич — польская полиция арестовала двух других боевиков УВО которые позже были приговорены к повешению, позже замененные на 10 и 15 лет тюрьмы соответственно. 1 ноября 1928 боевики УВО смешавшись с толпой в демонстрации к 10-летию провозглашения ЗУНР открыли огонь по полиции спровоцировав ответные действия. В ночь с 1 на 2 ноября 1928 была взорвана бомба возле польского памятника «защитникам Львова». В декабре 1928 УВО передало бомбу в редакцию польской газеты «Слово Польске». Весной 1929 была взорвана торговая выставка «Тарги всходне» — взорвалось несколько бомб в разных местах. Во второй половине 1930 началась широкая антипольская так называемая саботажная акция: по сёлам Галиции прокатились нападения на учреждения власти и поджоги имущества поляков. Ответственность за эти действия на себя взяла УВО. Продолжились с новой силой акты «экспроприации» и политические убийства. Ответом правительства стали жестокие акции усмирения, начатые по приказу Пилсудского. В 29 августа 1931 украинскими националистами в Трускавце был убит посол сейма Т. Голувко — сторонник «польско-украинского компромисса» — поступок объяснимый исходя из логики УВО-ОУН — достичь «революционного срыва масс» в условиях «компромисса» проблематично. Далее террор только расширялся жертвами которого становились уже не только польские но и украинские деятели и обычные жители. После убийства министра внутренних дел Польши Бронислава Перацкого в 1934 все руководство УВО-ОУН на ЗУЗ было арестовано, Е. Коновалец, опасаясь выдачи эмигрантской части организации, приказал прекратить теракты на территории Польши. Но это не остановило действие уже вынесенных приговоров ОУН-УВО. Убийство директора украинской гимназии Львова И. Бабия большой резонанс в украинском обществе Галиции — все легальные партии осудили его. Резко осудил убийство Митрополит Шептицкий — он писал: «нет ни одного отца или матери, которые не проклинали бы руководителей которые ведут молодёжь на бездорожье преступлений», «украинские террористы, которые безопасно сидят за границами края, используют наших детей для убийства родителей, а сами в ореоле героев радуются такому выгодному житью». Вновь активизация ОУН происходит в 1938 году при поддержке нацистской Германии. Главным партнёром ОУН стал 2-й отдел абвера («диверсии и психологическая война») который ставил перед ОУН такие задачи — уничтожение на территории будущего противника важных объектов, нагнетание нестабильности, инсценировка восстаний. В задачи отдела также входило создание «пятой колонны» на территории противника. Подготовку «украинского восстания» вел начальник резидентуры абвера в Бреслау. Нариси з історії політичного терору і тероризму в Україні XIX—XX ст. Інститут історії України НАН України, 2002 Несмотря на убийство 23 мая 1938 г. в Роттердаме агентом НКВД главы ОУН Евгена Коновальца, абвер II активизирует подготовку членов и сторонников ОУН в районе Кимзе (Баварского моря). Hans Bentzin, «Division Brandenburg — Die Rangers von Admiral Canaris» , 2.Aufl. 2005 (2004), edition ost, Das Neue Berlin Verlagsgesellschaft mbH " ОУН призывает украинскую молодёжь не уклонятся от службы в польской армии, а там — держаться вместе. Берлин разыгрывал «украинскую карту» лишь в интересах дестабилизации ситуации в Польше накануне готовящейся войны и, как показали последующие события, не намеревался создавать или терпеть самостоятельное украинское государство. Галиция в УССР и «Зона Германских Интересов» После нападения Германии на Польшу 1 сентября 1939, ознаменовавшего начало Второй мировой войны и начала Странной войны в Европе 17 сентября 1939 на территории, принадлежавшие в то время Польше, были введены советские войска. В соответствии с Договором о дружбе и границе между СССР и Германией, Восточная Галиция и Западная Волынь были присоединены к СССР и после проведения формального референдума были включены в состав Украинской ССР. После чего на этих территориях началались «преобразования» начавшиеся с национализации крупных и средних предприятий, конфискации имущества крупных промышленников и землевладельцев на практике в ряде мест превратившаяся в реквизицию «всего у всех» местными активистами. Начались преследования поляков полуофициально поощряемые новыми властями. Всего за до конца 1939 года было арестовано и привлечено без ареста по различным статьям включая уголовные 18260 человек (из них 5406 поляков, 2779 украинцев и 1439 евреев). Первые совхозы и колхозы начали создаваться в западных областях в январе 1940 г. Вопрос «О создании совхозов в западных областях УССР» был рассмотрен в рабочем порядке на Политбюро ЦК ВКП(б) 19 февраля 1940 г. До осени 1940 колхозы создавались лишь по местной инициативе — без вмешательства «сверху», после чего последовал «административный нажим».С началом 1940 началась «очистка территорий от неблагонадежного элемента» — Первым и самым крупным было выселение в феврале 1940 г. значительных групп сельских жителей, преимущественно поляков по национальности — лесников и «осадников» было выселено 88385 человек (подавляющее большинство поляки по национальности) .Следующими акциями стали массовые высылки в апреле 1940 г. проституток и членов семей репрессированных «контрреволюционеров» (29012 человек). К лету 1940 г., когда основные массовые выселения были уже проведены, сталинское руководство перешло к более гибкой, прагматичной тактике. Телеграмма Сталина, направленная 3 июля 1940 г. секретарю Львовского обкома Грищуку (копия секретарям ЦК компартии Украины Хрущеву и Бурмистенко): " До ЦК ВКП(б) дошли сведения, что органы власти во Львове допускают перегибы в отношении польского населения, не оказывают помощи польским беженцам, стесняют польский язык, не принимают поляков на работу, ввиду чего поляки вынуждены выдавать себя за украинцев и тому подобное. Особенно неправильно ведут себя органы милиции. ЦК ВКП(б) предлагает вам за вашей личной ответственностью незамедлительно ликвидировать эти и подобные им перегибы и принять меры к установлению братских отношений между украинскими и польскими трудящимися. Кроме того с приграничных территорий перемещались вглубь СССР и скопившиеся там беженцы из Германской оккупационной зоны — преимущественно евреи. До 2 июля 1940 вглубь СССР было направлено 83207 человек. А в Германию было репатриировано значительное число фольксдойче. http://www.memo.ru/HISTORY/Polacy/filipp1.htm До конца 1940 на территории Западной Украины (уже включавшей присоединенную в июле 1940 Буковину и часть Бессарабии) было арестовано и привлечено без ареста по различным статьям включая уголовные 69517 человек (из них 15518 поляков 15024 украинцев 10924 евреев) из них чуть более 300 было приговорено к ВМН. К концу 1940 года в Галиции значительно активизировалась деятельность ОУН(б). Подготовленные абвером группы членов и сторонников ОУН(б) с различной результативностью пытались перейти границу СССР. Несмотря на противодействие НКВД и НКГБ они собирали данные по дислокации войск и размещению складов, месту проживания командиров и другой информации представляющей интерес для вермахта. К весне 1941 года (после получения значительного финансирования от абвера на такую деятальность) на территории Галиции имели место боестолкновения между отрядами ОУН(б) и силами районных милиции и НКГБ. Ответом на активизацию подполья ОУН стало Постановление ЦК ВКП(б) и СНК СССР # 1299—526сс от 14 мая 1941 г. «Об изъятии контрреволюционных организаций в западных областях УССР». Общее число высланых из Западных областей УССР до июня 1941 составило 11 097 человек (включая и высланых по другим постановлениям). До июня 1941 в Западной Украине было арестовано и привлечено без ареста 11020 человек. Галиция в период с 22 июня 1941 года до весны 1944 К началу агрессии Германии на Советский союз, на руках у командиров немецких частей были подробные данные о противостоящих им в Галиции советских войсках, подготовленные ОУН(б). 22 июня 1941 ряд командиров РККА и их семьи подверглись нападению боевиков ОУН, они же провели диверсии на линиях связи. В ряде населённых пунктов на направлении ударов немецких войск произошли вооружённые выступления, инициированные ОУН(б). 24 июня началось вооружённое выступление во Львове. В сельской местности отряды ОУН при поддержке части местного украинского населения нападали на мелкие части РККА и отдельные машины. В июне на линии Луцк-Броды-Ровно имел место контрудар силами нескольких механизированных корпусов РККА (некоторые из историков указывают его как крупнейшее танковое сражения начала войны), не достигший поставленных целей. В связи с быстрым продвижением немецких войск в тюрьмах Западной Украины сотрудниками НКВД и НКГБ было расстреляно более 7 тысяч «контрреволюционного, уголовно-политического элемента» — прежде всего арестованных и осужденных по статьям УК УССР 54, 2,11, и особенно членов ОУН. С приходом немецких войск, встречаемых во многих населенных местах как «освободители» частью местного украинского населения, в населенных пунктах организовывалась местная украинская администрация. В ряде городов и населённых пунктов вооружёнными отрядами состоящими из украинцев уничтожались представители советской власти, коммунисты и комсомольцы. Так же имели место антиеврейские акции украинского населения в результате которых погибли тысячи евреев, что стало началом уничтожения более миллиона евреев на территории Галиции (как местных так и депортированных из стран Европы). Martin Dean, Collaboration in the Holocaust: Crimes of the Local Police in Belorussia and Ukraine, 1941—1944 (London: Macmillan, 1999), 'Ukraine under Nazi Rule (1941—1944): Sources and Finding Aids 1 & part 2' in: Jahrbücher für Geschichte Osteuropas, vol. 45, nr. 1 & nr. 2, pp. 85—103, 273—309 , 1997 В начале августа 1941 территория Галиции, была объявлена дистриктом Галиция. Ранее сформированные ОУН(б) отряды украинской милиции и зародыши частей Украинской Национальной Революционной Армии были частично распущены, частично переформированы во вспомогательную полицию, которая в Дистрикте Галиция была исключительно украинская (лишь в малочисленной транспортной полиции служили поляки). С осени 1941 ОУН(б) уделяет внимание наполнению украинской вспомогательной полиции своими сторонниками не только на западе, но и на востоке Украины — «украинская национально-сознательная молодёжь должна массово добровольно записываться в кадры украинской полиции» на восточноукраинских землях. Именно подразделения украинской полиции (4 — 6 тыс.) стали важной составляющей частью формирования УПА весной 1943 г. К 1943 году Галиция была одним из наиболее спокойных завоеваний нацистской Германии в Европе. В начале марта 1943 в газетах Дистрикта Галиция публикуется «Манифест к боеспособной молодёжи Галиции» губернатора Галиции Отто Вехтера, в котором отмечалось преданная служба «на благо Рейха» Галицких украинцев и их неоднократные просьбы к фюреру об участии в вооружённой борьбе, — и фюрер, учитывая все заслуги Галицких украинцев, разрешил формирование «дивизии СС — Галиция». До 2 июня в дивизию записалось более 80 тысяч добровольцев (из них более 60 тыс. из дистрикта Лемберг). 30 июня 1943 года Руководитель СС и СД в Дистрикте Галиция отправляет отчет о практически полном «Решении еврейского вопроса в Галиции», где, в том числе, отдельно отмечалось участие украинской вспомогательной полиции в приобретении статуса «юде-фрай» (свободной от евреев) для этой территории. Karel Berkhoff. Harvest of the Despair: Life and Death in the Ukraine under Nazi Rule. Cambridge / London: Harvard University Press, 2004in his final report on "The Solution of the Jewish Question in Galicia, " SS-Gruppenführer and General Lieutenant of the Police Fritz Katzmann singled out those who aided him in the difficult job of making the District of Galicia judenfrei. They were «the forces of the Security and Order Police, the Gendarmerie, the Special Service and the Ukrainian Police.» Kaztmann, SS-Gruppenführer und Generalleutnant der Polizei, "Lösung der Judenfrage in Galizien, " 30 Juni 1943, International Military Tribunal, Nьrnberg, German, USA Exhibit 277, L-18, p. 18 С осени 1943 в Галиции начинаются активные действия подполья ОУН против польского населения. Галиция после весны 1944 С начала 1944 местные отряды ОУН и УПА ведут совместные с немецкими подразделениями действия против польских и советских партизан. После того, как немецкие войска были выбиты с территории Галиции, националистическое подполье, при посильной поддержке немцев, проводит акции по дезорганизации тыла Красной Армии, срыва мобилизационной и заготовительных компаний и уничтожает совпартактив направленный для восстановления советской власти и инфраструктуры этих регионов а также заподозренных в лояльности властям местных жителей. 31 марта 1944 выходит распоряжение НКВД СССР № 7129 которым утверждался порядок и перечень лиц подлежащих ссылке в отдаленные районы СССР (Красноярский край,Омская,Новосибирская и Иркутская области) членов семей и активных повстанцев. Согласно ей ссылке подлежали все совершеннолетние члены семей ОУНовцев и активных повстанцев как арестованных так и убитых при столкновениях. Кроме них ссылке подлежали семьи актива и руководящего состава ОУН-УПА (коменданты, помощники комендантов и сотрудники «СБ», районные и надрайонные проводники ОУН, куренные, господарчие, шефы и референты связи, активные участники банд скрывающегося или находящегося на нелегальном положении. Высылаемым разрешалось брать с собой до 500 кг вещей и имущества (вес продуктов не ограничивался). На 3 января 1945 года из Львовской области было выселено 3165 человек (1155 семей) Тернопольской 1249 человек (498 семей) Станиславской и Дрогобычской 1285 (460 семей). За тот же период было убито/захвачено/явилось с повинной членов ОУН-УПА по областям: Львовская −12713/10471/2496, Тернопольская 11057/5967/2833, Станиславской 10499/9867/1167, Дрогобычской 1972/2720/569 (позднее ряд районных управлений НКВД и МГБ этих областей были уличены в приписках числа «уничтоженных и захваченных бандитов») До 15 апреля 1945 количество высланных возросло до: по Львовской области было выселено 3951 человек (1468 семей) Тернопольской 2238 человек (974 семей) Станиславской 2917 (1329) , Дрогобычской 1834 (701 семей). Кроме того было направлено на принудительные работы уклоняющихся от призыва в Красную Армию: по Львовской области — 2635 человек, Станиславская — 1768, Дрогобычская — 1720, Тернопольская — 829. В течение 1944-45 во Львовской области было убито 16 советско-российских учителей, в Тернопольской — 127. Эти учителя были завезены, как правило с Восточных областей Украины (в то время как местные учителя, как и вся галицкая интеллигенция была Советской властью истреблена или вывезена в ссылки). За тот же период в Тернопольской области сожжено и уничтожено 50 клубов и хат читален, которые должны были служить насаждению в Галиции коммунистической идеологии. С осени 1944 согласно соглашению между СССР и Польшей с территории Галиции началось добровольно-принудительное переселение проживавших там этнических поляков. До начала 1946 только из Галиции в Польшу было вывезено более полумиллиона человек (общее число перемещенных в Польшу поляков с территорий отошедших к СССР оценивается в более 850 тысяч человек). Аналогичный обратный поток украинцев проживавших на территории Польского государства был значительно меньший — всего в СССР было переселено чуть более 140 тысяч. К весне 1945 года силами 1-й дивизии и нескольких бригад НКВД при участии погранвойск и истребительных отрядов сформированных из местного населения практически все крупные и средние вооружённые формирования ОУН были уничтожены или рассеяны. Несмотря на это мелкие подразделения продолжали действовать нападая на гражданскую инфраструктуру и отдельных военнослужащих. Несмотря на то, что к концу 1947 года активность подполья ОУН сократилась до нескольких районов, практически полностью оно было ликвидировано лишь к 1952 году. Всего за период 1944—46 годы было выселено: Львовская — 5927 человек (2531 семей) Тернопольской — 3780 человек (1741 семей), Станиславской — 5590 (2393), Дрогобычской — 5272 (1977 семей). В октябре 1947 была проведена массовая высылка семей оуновского подполья, было выслано: Львовская — 15920 человек (5223 семей), Тернопольской — 13508 человек (5001 семей), Станиславской — 11183 (4512), Дрогобычской — 14456 (4504 семей). Высылки отдельных семей проводились в наказание за убийства и бандпроявления совершенные в местах проживания до 1952 года. Общие потери советских граждан от действий ОУН-УПА составили Ивано-Франковская — 10527, Дрогобычская и Львовская — 7968, Тернопольская — 3557 (большинство из которых были местными сельскими жителями). После смерти Сталина подавляющее большинство высланных стало возвращаться на прежние места проживания, что привело к росту числа преступлений в 1955—1957 годах в этих регионах. Билас. Репрессивно-каральна система в Україні. 1917—53 Том.2 Київ Либідь-Військо України, 1994 ISBN 5-325-00599-5 Організація українських націоналістів і Українська повстанська армія..Інститут історії НАН України.2004р Організація українських націоналістів і Українська повстанська армія . Этнический состав По сведениям Энциклопедического словаря Брокгауза и Ефрона, народонаселение Галиции до начала XX века было в главной массе славянское; оно разделяется почти поровну на малороссов (русинов) и поляков. Русины, или, как они сами себя называют на западной этнографической границе, русняки, принадлежат к малорусскому племени, но язык их во многом отличен от малорусского. Религиозные, этнографические и даже социальные условия вызвали антипатию между двумя главными народностями в Галиции. Поляки занимают западную, гораздо меньшую часть страны, до реки Сана (отсюда галицкая пословица: "Знай ляше, по Сань наше") в низменности и только до Попрада — в горах. Все остальное пространство (3/4 страны) заселено русскими, но и здесь помещики, большая часть чиновников, жители Львова и, в меньшей мере, других больших городов, а также население нескольких деревень в окрестностях Львова и в Подолии — поляки. Польский элемент господствует в администрации, суде, на сейме и т. д. Основные группы населения до Второй мировой войны — украинцы (русины), поляки, евреи, немцы, после войны в западной Галиции проживают преимущественно поляки (см. операция «Висла»). В современной восточной Галиции основное население — украинцы, вторая по численности национальная группа — русские. Современность В современном украинском языке по-прежнему используется слова «Галичина» и «галичанин» — то есть житель восточной Галиции, территории нынешних Львовской, Ивано-Франковской и большей части Тернопольской областей. Из Тернопольской области только четыре района, полностью Шумский, Кременецкий, Лановецкий и частично Збаражский район относятся не к Галиции, а к исторической области Волынь. См. также * Галицко-Волынское княжество * Русины (этноним прошлого) Примечания Ссылки * Пьемонт или Вандея? * Бахтурина А.Ю. «Украинский вопрос» в Российской империи в начале XX в. * Довідник з історії України у 3 т. / Укл. І.Підкова, Р.Шуст. — Львів, 2001. * Карта Галиции (1800) * К. Левицкий, Історія політичноі думки галицьких украінців 1848—1914. На підставі споминів. * http://www.jewishgalicia.net/ Категория:История России Категория:История политики России Категория:Россия при Романовых (1613—1917) Категория:Исторические области России Категория:История административно-территориального деления России Категория:Галиция ar:غاليسيا (أوروبا الوسطى) ast:Galicia (Europa central) be:Галічына bg:Галиция br:Galitsia ca:Galítsia cs:Halič da:Galicien (Centraleuropa) de:Galizien en:Galicia (Eastern Europe) eo:Galicio es:Galitzia et:Galiitsia eu:Galitzia fi:Galitsia fr:Galicie gl:Galitsia he:גליציה hr:Galicija (srednja Europa) hu:Galícia id:Galisia (Eropa Tengah) it:Galizia (Europa centrale) ja:ガリツィア ka:გალიცია la:Galicia lt:Galicija lv:Galīcija nl:Galicië (Oost-Europa) nn:Galizia no:Galicia (Sentral-Europa) pl:Galicja pt:Galícia (Europa Central) ro:Galiţia scn:Galizzia (Europa cintrali) sk:Halič (región) sl:Galicija sr:Галиција sv:Galizien tr:Galiçya (Orta Avrupa) uk:Галичина yi:גאליציע zh:加利西亚 (中欧)